1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept generally relates to a portable apparatus having a plurality of touch screens and a method of outputting sound thereof, and more particularly, to a portable apparatus that has a plurality of touch screens and a plurality of speakers and changes a sound output mode of the portable apparatus based on angles between the plurality of touch screens, and a method of outputting a sound thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A desktop computer has at least one display apparatus (for example, a monitor). A portable apparatus (for example, a portable phone, a smart phone, or a tablet personal computer (PC)) using a touch screen has one display apparatus.
A user of the desktop computer outputs a sound through a plurality of speakers by using one audio source according to an operating environment. A portable apparatus using one touch screen also outputs a sound through one speaker or a plurality of speakers by using one audio source.
A portable apparatus usually has a smaller number of speakers installed than a desktop computer has installed, which makes it difficult for the user to feel sound effects of various types of channels through several speakers.